No mires a mi papá
by Miriam Clara
Summary: Un acercamiento a empatizar con los celos paternos significará una pesadilla para Bra. Peor si el detonante son tus propias amigas. One Shot. Dedicado a todas las fangirls del Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins.


SUGERENCIA: Si no eres fan lover de Vegeta... probablemente no comprendas la complejidad de esta pequeña historia. (jajaja...)

IMPORTANTE: Esta historia ha sido corregida de sus errores gramaticales (solamente eso ha sido cambiado). La historia es la misma. Quiero pedir disculpas por los fallos, que se deben principalmente a las pocas revisiones que le dí a éste fanfic antes de publicarlo y, por suerte, descubrí la forma de arreglarlo (Espero que no se me haya pasado nada más).

* * *

**NO MIRES A MI PAPÁ**

_Por Miriam Clara_

–¡Me encanta la vista trasera de tu casa! Es mucho más linda de lo que Mito había contado.

–Por su puesto, no podrían esperar otra cosa viniendo de mi madre.

Era un bonito día de primavera y el sol asentaba muy bien en la terraza de Corporación Capsula. Desde ahí se podía ver todo el jardín posterior del complejo. Y fue donde la heredera Briefs posicionó a cuatro de sus amigas y compañeras de la escuela.

No era un encuentro social, se habían reunido para estudiar, pero nada les quitaba el derecho de tomar refrescos y alguna conversación entretenida.

–Y Bra, ¿dónde está tu familia? No veo a ninguno por aquí –dijo la muchacha que respondió al nombre de Chihi.

Bra sonrió de medio lado antes de responder.

–Mi madre está en las oficinas de la empresa, mi padre en su entrenamiento, mis abuelos de vacaciones en Tailandia. Y mi hermano hasta hace poco estaba aquí, pero tenía que ir al trabajo de forma urgente.

–Lo siento, chicas, hoy no podrá venir a saludar.

Bra rió internamente. Era mucho más lista que sus amigas. La principal motivación de ellas no era el estudio ni la reunión propiamente tal. A las cuatro compañeras de Bra les gustaba Trunks. Incluso dos de ellas no habían tenido reparo en confesar a Bra lo interesante y apuesto que les había parecido. El que fuera doce años mayor, valía poco.

La peliazul de diecisiete años no se molestaba al saber ésto. Es más, propiciaba estos encuentros de "estudio" con el motivo de abochornar a su hermano mayor. Y, tal vez, influenciar de forma indirecta de que ella era indiferente a si él tenía pretendientes o novia, por lo que Trunks no debería actuar como un ridículo hermano celoso y ahuyentar a sus amigos varones. A pesar de que, en estricto rigor, otro personaje masculino en su familia lo hacía muy bien solo.

Pero un celópata menos estaría mejor, ¿no?

–Entonces será en otra ocasión, querida Bra –dijo Miyu.

–¡Pero mándale saludos nuestros!

–Oh, créeme que se los daré –respondió Bra con una mirada maliciosa.

–A este paso sí que aprobaré álgebra –anunció Mito.

–Por supuesto, somos geniales –dijo Hina mientras terminaba su vaso.

–Traeré una nueva jarra de jugo, chicas.

–¡Eres la mejoooor! –canturrearon las adolescentes.

Bra estaba de muy buen humor. Escogió zumo de fresa y preparó una bandeja con las mejores galletas que halló.

Definitivamente a la menor de los Briefs le encantaba la atención, ya sea de sus compañeros, amigos o familia. Realmente lo amaba.

Pero una de las cosas que no le gustaba fue lo que encontró al volver a la terraza.

Las sillas de sus amigas estaban vacías y los cuadernos de estudio abandonados. La adolescente frunció el ceño mientras cargaba la merienda.

–¿Amigas? –No hubo respuesta. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del centro–. No pensé qué haría esto el día de hoy – murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el ki de Mito, con el que estaba más familiarizada. –Qué rayos….

A unos treinta metros ...

–Ay ... siento que me voy a desmayar... –dijo Miyu.

–Ésto está muy mal -opinó Mito

–Si no estás de acuerdo, ¿por qué no haces el trabajo de despistar a Bra? –Opinó Hina.

–Sí, si no te gusta lo que ves, vete –dijo Chihi.

–Creo que cada vez se ve más joven.

–Es como el vino –dijo Miyu– entre más años mejor.

–Pero miren qué piernas.

–Guapísimo, guapísimo.

–Estoy enamorada

–¡¿Exactamente de quién?!

Bra no se contuvo más en guardar silencio. Desde que se dio cuenta del paradero de sus compañeras a solo unos metros de la Cápsula de gravedad, había casi volado. Resguardó su presencia a sus espaldas solo unos minutos para espiarlas, aunque con los puños apretados. El grupo de muchachas miraban ocultas, tras una serie de plantas, a su padre que estaba a la entrada de su santuario de entrenamiento concentrado en el panel de control exterior. Al parecer un desperfecto, pero no lo suficiente malo como para que él mismo lo arreglara. Algo habitual.

Lo que, definitivamente no era habitual es que sus "amigas" estuviesen observando a Vegeta como perros a un filete, quién vestía su traje de spandex sin armadura y cubierto de sudor, y para agregar más gasolina a la hoguera, las espectadoras hacían comentarios indecentes. Era como una pesadilla.

–De quién pregunté. ¡¿No me han escuchado?!

Basta decir la cara de sorpresa de las jóvenes mujeres.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo tiene estado aquí? -Preguntó Chihi. La hibrido saiyajin explotó.

–¡¿Qué demonio de pregunta es esa ?! –Gritó subiendo su ki– ¡VUELVAN A LA TERRAZA AHORA!

Vegeta, ajeno al drama cercano, estaba a punto de terminar su arreglo de mecánica cuando su atención fue robada por Bra desatando un ataque de histeria. El aumento de ki provocó el movimiento de las plantas del área cercana y llevó el suelo a las cuatro acompañantes. Estuvo por intervenir una masacre cuando las niñas caídas se levantaron y huyeron seguidas por su hija más parecida a una fiera con sed de sangre. Aunque ahora con ki descendido. "Lo sacó de su madre" pensó mientras optaba por terminar con su trabajo.

–Lo que pasa, Bra ... es que es difícil de explicar... –comenzó Chihi

–Tu padre es muy atractivo.

–Hina, mejor deja que hable yo -dijo Miyu.

–Todo este tiempo... –La hija del príncipe habló con voz grave y mirando un punto en la pared– que Mito, Hina y Miyu no vinieron por Trunks, fue por mi papá...

–Lo siento por ofenderte, Bra –dijo Mito, claramente avergonzada, ganándose la mirada de la aludida.

–Es que es muy sexy –susurró Chihi.

–Eres la que más me decepciona, Mito. Creí que eramos amigas

–No tenemos la culpa de que el Señor Briefs sea tan apuesto –susurró nuevamente Chihi.

–¡¿Están dementes?! –Las adolescentes retrocedieron un paso ante la ira de Bra– ¡Las invito a mi hogar, soy una buena anfitriona y respondieron mirando a mi papá!

–Con tu hermano jamás te importó –opinó Miyu.

–¡Está casado! ¡Tiene un montón de años más que ustedes! ¡Cuarteto de pervertidas!

–Pero ...

–LARGO –dijo cruzando los brazos y señalando la salida del complejo– Largo de mi casa.

No fue necesario una repetición. Las invitadas tomaron sus pertenencias para luego salir por la puerta que sostenía abierta la joven enojada. Hina fue la última en salir, pero antes de que se cerrara la puerta dio sus últimas palabras en el Complejo.

–Mira, Bra, puedes echarnos de tu casa y tu vida, pero considera ésto: tu padre puede ser viejo, pero luce joven y muy guapo. Algún día llegará alguien incluso menor que tú con la que él va querer rehacer su vida... esté tu madre presente o no.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la hija de Bulma cerró la puerta de golpe, controlándose para no destruirla en el proceso junto con la pared. Su cuerpo tiritaba de rabia, por lo que se sentó en el suelo un momento para calmarse.

Una imagen mental rápida hizo humedecer sus ojos. La despedida de Hina eclipsó la traición de sus amigas. No lo merecía, pero fue inevitable considerar su mensaje, a pesar de que no exista fundamento alguno. Su padre jamás sería tan cruel para formar otra familia. Pero si ese fuera el caso... la conexión que tenían como padre e hija se rompería. Y por mucho que la hija de Vegeta supiera que algún día ella misma tendría su propia vida lejos de sus padres, sin ese vínculo filial, algo de ella moriría. Sería como un caracol sin caparazón.

Oh, cuánto apreciaba ahora la personalidad antisocial y de ogro de su adorado papá.

–Hina, perra maldita, te retractarás de tus horribles palabras. Ya verás. –Y con ese propósito se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Tanto drama le había deshidratado la faringe.

–¿Para quién eran estas galletas, mocosa? –Preguntó el príncipe que esperaba en la sala de la cocina, sentado a la mesa con las mismas galletas y jugo que Bra había preparado momentos antes.

–Creo que lo olvidé –respondió con poco ánimo.

–Me parece bien –señaló Vegeta sonriendo mientras comenzaba a digerir la merienda.

–Papá, ¿me podrías prometer algo?

Vegeta bajó la galleta que se disponía a tragar y miró a su hija expectante.

–Si es algo racional, sí.

–No dejes que te vea ninguna mujer que invite a casa a menos que te pida lo contrario, ¿puedes?

El saiyajin enarcó una ceja y se formó una idea absurda de lo que sucedió hasta hace un momento atrás.

–¿Es por eso que perdiste el control allá afuera? No se si regañarte o felicitarte por evitar asesinar a tus amigas –dijo cruzando los brazos.

–Ya no son mis amigas –la frialdad con que respondió no podría haber sido más acorde.

Vegeta resopló desviando la mirada. Definitivamente había unido los cabos y confirmado la chiflada hipótesis.

–Bueno, ahora puedes entender cómo se siente un padre cuando su hija sale con hombres idiotas.

La aludida no se esperaba eso. Sólo atinó a abrir los ojos.

–Bien –se levantó del asiento el príncipe tomando unas últimas galletas–. Charla acabada. Haré mi promesa y tú mantendrás la boca cerrada, Bra. Si tu madre se entera de la disputa de esta tarde, ningún infierno me librará de sus burlas.

Y con eso el príncipe salió de la sala.

Bra quedó mirando por un momento la dirección por la que su padre había salido. Siempre confiaría en su papá amara a su mamá por sobre todo en este planeta. Pero... su resolución al despedir a sus invitadas era inamovible.

–Mi madre se podría reír de ésto, pero yo no, querido papá. Juro que me encargaré de que no tengas ninguna seguidora estúpida... COMO QUE ME LLAMO BRA BRIEFS.

* * *

–Maldito examen... maldito seas –murmuraba Pan dentro de su habitación. Se sentó estudiando sentado en su escritorio mientras comía golosinas de una bolsa entre sus lápices.

Hasta que un timbre de teléfono sonó.

–Demonios... Sabía que tenía que apagar esa cosa –dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás con el cansancio, antes de ponerse de pie buscando– ¿Dónde estás, artefacto adictivo del infierno? Gracias a ti, mañana moriré.– Siguió dando vueltas por su habitación hasta hallarlo dentro de una caja– ¿Quién habla?

–¡POR FIN! Sabes, Pan, algunas personas no tienen tanto tiempo como tú.

–Bra, ¿qué? Tú me interrumpes ¡Estoy estudiando!

–Está bien, está bien, relájate. –Una vena se marcó en la izquierda de Pan.– No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

–¡Habla ya! –Gritó Pan.

–¡Bien! Estoy haciendo una lista de verificación con los individuos femeninos que no pueden entrar a mi casa, pueden o pueden ser restringidas o temporalmente. -Ahora había abandonado la indignación por confusión, así que volvió a sentarse.

–Qué….? Espera, ¿por qué?

–Voy a prohibir cada una de las mujeres que quieran acercarse de manera vergonzosa a mi papá o simplemente que les guste.– Ahora la pelinegra había bajado la mandíbula.

–Creo que no escuché bien.

–Oh, no eres sorda. Mejor terminemos pronto y respóndeme: ¿Mi papá te gusta?

–NOO... ¿qué? Bra, creo que estás loca o simplemente tu nivel de ego llegó a otro nivel. ¿Ahora crees que todo el mundo anda detrás de tu papá?

–No. Solo las mujeres... eso espero.

–Ve al neurólogo, te hace falta.

–¡No sabes lo que tuve que pasar esta tarde! ¡Descubrí que a mis ex amigas les gustaba mi papá! Por eso eran mis amigas...

–¿Estás segura?

–No mentiría en ésto... no quiero que más gente me traicione...

–Pero no deberías pensar que todas somos como esas chicas. –Dijo Pan más amable.– Nos conocemos de siempre, tonta.

–Tienes razón, confío en ti, tonta. Ok, una menos... bueno aparte de tu mamá y abuela que si las entrevisto me destruyen.

–¿Les hubieras preguntado?

–Pan, ¿aún no entiendes que si te pregunto a ti, es que desconfío en cada mujer que no sea mi mamá y yo?

–Sí, creo... pero rayos Bra, ¿no entiendes que tu papá es mayor que mi abuelito?

–¿Y qué edad crees que tienen los abuelos de mis compañeras?

–Oh... por favor, sabes lo que quiero decir –y, con una mirada pícara que nadie podía ver, agregó– Ni que el Señor Vegeta fuera un "Príncipe Azul".

–¡Callate! ¡Callate, Pan! –Reaccionó la Briefs entendiendo el sarcasmo.

–Jajaja... ¿Y cómo crees que me habrías echado de tu casa si siempre voy a los eventos que organiza tía Bulma?

–Te hubiese dejado condicional al igual que la tía Milk y Videl.

–Estás muy loca.

–Jajaja...

–Bien, si eso es todo apagaré mi celular para evitar más distracciones disparatadas.

–Pan, ni una palabra de esto a alguien. Mi investigación debe mantenerse secreta.

–Como si quisiera divulgar tus delirios. Me calificarían también de mal de la cabeza.

–Ok, adios, tonta.

–Adios, tonta.

La menor de los Son guardó el celular en un cajón y miró un área de la pared lateral de su habitación. Estaba lleno de carteles y fotografías, algunas puestas sobre otras, la mayoría pertenencia a músicos y actores, otras con fotografías de paisajes del Monte Paoz, de su familia, amigos y sus participaciones en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Se levantó y comenzó a hurgar entre las láminas colocadas sin orden aparente hasta encontrar una fotografía.

–Me había olvidado de esto –murmuró mirando la imagen nítida que mostraba el perfil de un hombre apoyado en una pared, brazos cruzados, dueño de un cabello de flama y una camisa rosada, pantalones claros y su rodilla derecha levantada–. Hora de morir, ¿No crees? –Le habló a la foto mientras se concentraba en una pequeña esfera de ki en su dedo índice, lo suficiente para quemar el papel.

Aquella foto la había hurtado secretamente hace un par de años de uno de los álbumes familiares de Bulma. Le había causado tanta gracia la llamativa vestimenta y la juventud del portador que la había guardado para reír cuando estuviese sola.

Conservar la imagen ya no valía la pena al enterarse de la nueva conducta de su única amiga saiyajin, por lo que acercó el punto de ki.

El Vegeta de treinta tenía una dura mirada, ojos entrecerrados y poseía una fría expresión de concentración que lo hizo totalmente indiferente del fotógrafo. Lo que estuviese pensando en ese momento fue perfecto para la toma de la fotografía fuera excelente. Todo el cuadro era ideal para una de esas revistas para adolescentes.

Acercó el ki un poco más... solo para darse cuenta que no podía.

Ahora comprendía que Bra no estaba taaan chiflada. Solo un poco. En este viejo retrato, el príncipe se veía bien. Bastante bien. Sería un desperdicio si destruía tan buen... trabajo de fotografía. Y no, por NADA del mundo había estado babeando sobre la imagen.

Además no era el actual Vegeta, sino uno de casi tres décadas atrás.

–Se lo devolveré a tía Bulma –Dijo a si misma caminando hacia su armario –Pero hoy no. Cuando llegue a tener tiempo –dijo sonriendo para dejar su secreto escondido entre sus pañoletas–. En algún momento.

**FIN**

_Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios :)_

_Si alquien quiere realizar una secuela o rehacer la historia de otra manera, no me molestaría. Sólo, acuérdense de mandarme un review indicándome la dirección del fanfic._


End file.
